overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Volume 05
The Men in the Kingdom is the 5th light novel volume in Overlord series, It was released on December 30, 2013. It details about the first half of the Men in the Kingdom. Short Summary Climb a young man in the employment of the Re-Estize princess is looking for ways to become stronger, while Brain Unglaus who is in deep depression after meeting Shalltear have lost his purpose in life. Sebas Tian gets involved with a criminal group specializing in slavery and has a chance meeting with the other two. Full Summary Brain Unglaus is found on the street by Gazef Stronoff who is surprised to find such a skilled swordsman acting suicidal, wanting to keep him alive and hoping that Brain would join the kingdom he offers him a place at his house. Climb was an orphan that at an early age was taken in by Princess Renner and raised to become her personal guard. Feeling indebted to her for saving him, he tries his best to become strong for her sake. Challenging Gazef to a training duel to test his strength. He quickly realizes that he is no match for Gazef and needs to find someway to grow stronger. He went to Reneer's private room with her is Lakyus, leader of Blue Rose discussing about Eight Fingers to Reneer. Lakyus requested Climb to delivered a message to Gagaran and Evileye. He heads to a local bar to meet up with two members from Blue Rose, since the Blue Rose is on friendly term with the princess he has got to know them. After a while they start to talk about the new adamantite group adventurers that have recently appeared from nowhere. As the group is so new it still haven't gotten a name, but the members are known as Momon and Nabe. Gagaran and Evileye gets into a discussion about their exploits of the two and concludes that with only a warrior and a magic caster it is next to impossible to complete what the two have done in such a short amount of time. The Blue Rose might be able to do it as well but they would need all five of their members and even then they could probably not have done it as fast. Climb impressed by this hopes that one day he can meet this Momon and become as strong as him. After buying some magic scrolls walks through an alley as a shortcut, while walking by a pub a sack is thrown out of the door. The sack turns out to have a woman inside of it beaten badly and looking close to death. While thinking about what to do, the woman grabs Sebas leg and looks at him. After some men comes out from the door, they get into an argument with Sebastian saying that the woman belongs to them, Sebastian asking the woman if she wants to be saved. After getting a reply, he takes her home with him after scaring the men away. Upon his return he is questioned by Solution why he would take a human he found on the street back to their place. He answer that she should be useful for their cover once healed to act as a servant in their mansion, seeing as it would be strange with just him working alone for Solution in this big mansion. Solution accepting this decides to heal the woman and by Sebas order that she will not report this event back to Nazarick. After she is healed the woman and reveals herself as Tsuare having been a slave and rescued by Sebas, she gladly accepts becoming a maid and strongly imprints on him. After sometime a group of guards turns up accusing them of involving themselves with slave trafficking and having bought Tsuare as a slave. Demanding them to pay a heavy fine and turn over Tsuare to their custody. Sebas quickly realizes that these are corrupted guards working on behest of the criminal group that he saved Tsuare from. After getting the guards to leave without a fight, Solution says that they should simply turn Tsuare over and wash their hands off this since it is only detrimental against their mission. Sebas on the other hand decides to go out and crush this criminal group to prevent any further trouble. After he leaves Solution finally decides to contacts Ainz and informing him that Sebas might have gone rogue. Sebas notices that someone is following him and finds a boy beating up by a group of men. Sebas getting into a fight with them and easily beat up the leader and scaring the men away. Climb watching the whole fight is impressed by Sebas and decides to follow him. Brain also decides to follow Sebas to hopefully learn more about him. Climb rushes up in front of Sebas while in an alley and surprises Sebas when he asks him to teach him how to fight. Sebas impressed by the light in Climbs eyes says that he has a way to make Climb stronger but risks losing his life if he accepts. Climb accepts and Brain watching the whole thing is surprised that Sebas would so readily accept. Sebas then unleashes his killing intent which paralyzes both Climb and Brain with fear making them unable to move, however when he swings his fist with the intent to kill Climb barely manages to move out of the way by overcoming his fear. Brain shocked that Climb could move when he himself was unable rushes forth and asks how he could possibly do it, when someone stronger was unable to. He is then told that fighting for someone other then oneself can make a person overcome their limit. Then they are ambushed by assassin but they're able to defeat them. They interrogate one of them and tells them, they were send to kill Sebas by Succulent of Six Arms. After hearing about what Sebas is involved with, the two of them decide to join him with attacking the criminal organization. Sebas eventually finds the leader of this group who turns out to be a noble unhappy with the princess decree to outlaw slavery which was his main source of income. He has therefore been taking women like Tsuare who are blonde, beautiful and resembles the princess in order to rape and torture them to relieve his stress. After defeating the group, six shadows moves in the dark revealing that this was only one group belonging to a larger organization and that anyone who dares to attack the organization shall die. At the same time Sebas returns to the mansion and finds Solution not in her disguise but in her full battle maid equipment promptly stating that Ainz Ooal Gown is waiting for him. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: A Boy's Feeling *Chapter 2: Blue Rose *Intermission *Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who picked up *Chapter 4: Congregated Men *Chapter 5: Extinguished, soared sparks of fire *Epilogue Trivia Web Novel * Main story remains quite the same. Blue Rose is described with more details in the Light Novel version, related with Momon. Gallery Category:Light Novels